My Light
by TheYaoiFanFictionLoverForever
Summary: What if Jack had reached Sandy in time when he was fighting that black cloud of dark sand? What would the Guardians do if Jack became Pitch's slave? Rated Teen just in case. I don't know if there is going to be any Jackrabbit so don't hold your breath.
1. Scene One

Dark Jack

Ok yeah we know I'm weird! because I am crazy I decided to do a Dark Jack Fan Fiction! Yay!

You know the drill **REVEIW **and all that good stuff! Peace out!

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

He couldn't tell them. Jack had nightmares for over a week and he still hadn't told the Guardians. They were too busy anyways. Collecting teeth for Tooth was the only thing that was important. Well that and getting Jack's teeth back. Pitch's voice came to him in those dreams, he tempted Jack into going to his side. That pain and stress was killing Jack but not that he'd let anyone see that.

Jack was in Jamie's room looking around and saying, "Whoops!" he 'accidently' set Jamie's alarm on and caused his dog to chase Bunny.

Jack didn't imagine however that North, Tooth, and Jamie would all be knocked out by Sandy's dream sand.

He laughed his first genuine laugh in quite a while and said, "I so wish I had a camera right know."

Sandy was putting Jamie to bed but shot Jack a look that said 'really?'

The winter sprite turned around and saw one of Pitch's nightmares, the nightmare galloped away from Jamie's bedroom window into the dark night.

Jack almost froze the regaining his senses he flew out the window yelling back at Sandy, "Hurry if we follow it we might find Pitch!"

Sandy hesitated looking back at the other Guardians before flying after Jack. The landed in the middle of a road were nightmares closed in on them.

Jack turned around, "You take the ones on the left I take the ones on the right?"

Pitch appeared and all the nightmares attacked, Jack did his best to fight them. Sandy had risen into the sky on a cloud of dream sand followed by a huge mass of black sand, Jack was losing well he was until North's sleigh came and the winter sprite jumped on board. Up in the sky Sandy wasn't doing so well as much as he tried there was just no end to the black sand.

"We have to help him!" Jack yelled.

North gave him a cheery laugh which was odd considering the circumstances and said "On it my friend!"

Tooth flew into the air yelling at her fairy Babytooth, "Wings up and take no prisoners."

Then flying towards the nightmares she flew right at them 'killing' them and leaving a clear path to Sandy. Bunny threw his egg bombs and threw his boomerang at any nightmares that got too close. Sandy was still fighting the black mass when Pitch appeared behind him he created a black arrow made up that hideous black sand.

Jack knew what would happen, Pitch would kill Sandy!

"No." he breathed and flew as fast as he could to Sandy.

The others tried to follow but were blocked by nightmares. Pitch pulled back his hand read to let go of the arrow his sickening grin spreading across his face.

North looked at the scene in worry and whispered "Hurry Jack."

Then Pitch let go of the arrow. Time seemed to stop, Jack was nearly there only a bit more. Then he realized that even if he got to Sandy he wouldn't have enough time to push him away. He could only shield him. And that was what he did, Jack grabbed Sandy and shielded him with his body and then came the pain. The arrow didn't hit Sandy he was now protected. It hit Jack's heart instead. Bunnymund, Tooth, North, and Sandy all looked horrified as Jack was surrounded by a black ball made out of black sand.

"No!" Everyone one yelled.

Sandy tried to pull Jack out but it didn't work no matter how much he tried he just couldn't . Soon the rest of the Guardians were at his side.

Bunny glared at Pitch "What ya do?"

Pitch laughed a high bone chilling laugh "I can't wait to see your faces when you see that **your** Jack is now my slave, my nightmare prince."

Tooth cried "Your lying!"

Pitch chuckled "Oh am I?"

"Jack!" He sang "Wake up!"

The black cloud disappeared in its place stood a boy with purple eyes.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

HAHAHAHHA! now **That **is a cliffhanger! Don't forget to **REVIEW!**

Mischief Managed!

THEYAOIFANFICTIONLOVERFOREVER


	2. Scene Two

My Light

Sorry guys but I have been plagued with finals and upcoming projects. Anyways after such a long time I'm back with some more Jack Frost. Oh and just to let you guys know there will be two Christmas specials one on Christmas eve that features the characters from EVERY SOUL A STAR. On Christmas day there will be a short Harry Potter one-shot as promised. And starting the 19th of this month to the 25th is YULLEN week! (Allen x Kanda from D-gray man) So I will also be updating everyday if I can a chapter from my YULLEN story: The Criminal Who Stole My Heart. Now onto the story!

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

Everyone watched as Jack stepped out of the black sand. He was no longer the kind Jack Frost they knew. His hair was no longer a snow white color instead his hair was black as night and he wore a black hoodie. His staff was covered in Nightmare sand, and worst of all were his eyes. They no longer held that mischievous glint that it had before, now his eyes were purple and lifeless as if all the energy and happiness has been sucked out of him.

Pitch looked very satisfied indeed. His creepy smile spread across his face as he landed next to Jack. Then the creepiest thing happened Tooth was about to run to Jack when his face split into a mad crazy grin.

Tooth was blocked by Bunny who knew if given the chance Jack would try to kill both of them.

Then North broke the silence by shouting at Pitch "What did you do to him?"

Again Pitch laughed at them his horrible laughter filling the dark night "I did nothing. It's not my fault he protected the Sandman."

Sandy looked about ready to murder Pitch.

"But I must say I think I will enjoy this turn of events."

Then the Boogeyman pulled Jack into him hugging him and hiding his face from the guardians.

He then did something that put them even more one edge if that was possible. Pitch took Jack's chin and lifted the winter spirits' face to his and then he kissed Jack!

That was it. Baby Tooth knew what was coming next and squeaked "Damn"

The guardians hurdled themselves at The Nightmares King, even Bunny. Soon nightmares attacked them from left to right. They were soon dodging black sand and making their way to Jack. Their fury sent nightmares running away instead of attacking. But Pitch had other plans. He wouldn't lose his new found play thing.

Once again black sand surrounded Jack and Pitch and the Boogeyman's last words would haunt them forever, "You see guardians every King needs a Queen and you have so kindly given me one."

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBBJBJBBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

It was a silent ride back to the north pole. No one said a word, not even bunny. Together they sat and cried over Jack Frost. Sandy cried the most, despite of everything the guardians said he still felt grief and guilt crush him. It was his fault Jack Frost was now Jack Black, and who knows what Pitch could be doing with Jack now. The thought sent shivers and feelings of foreboding on everyone.

Bunny all of a sudden stood up and growled "This is getting us no were. Blaming ourselves isn't going to get Jack back."

Tooth nodded "If we're going to get the old Jack back we have to know how he got under Pitch's control in the first place."

North's voice boomed "Da! That is good idea!"

Meanwhile all of this was happening Sandy noticed the man in the moon. He tried to tell the guardians about the moon that was trying to tell them something and getting de-ja-vu he jingled an elf's hat. He pointed at the moon using his dream sand.

North looked at man in moon and practically yelled "Man in Moon! Sandy why didn't you say something?"

Sandy just rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Man in Moon what is big news?"

The moon's rays showed a picture of Jack Frost.

Bunny snorted "So far so good."

Then the rays showed Pitch and the Nightmares hovering over Jack.

Tooth fluttered nervously "He's got control over Jack."

The beams of light transformed into Jack's Memory box and Pitch disappeared to be replaced with someone in a dark sweater much taller than Jack but smaller than North.

Bunny frowned "Wait so MiM is telling us that in order to free Jack we have to watch his memories?"

Tooth giggled "Yes and it just so happens that I have his teeth right here."

MJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJ

ANYWAYS PPL **REVIEW!** AND DONT FORGET TO CHECK OT MY OTHER FANFIC'S. PEACE OUT!

YES YOUR HIGHNESS,

THEYAOIFANFICTIONLOVERFOREVER


	3. Scene Three

My Light Chapter 3

Hehehehe. Yeah sorry for being gone for so long but yeah...anyways you guys must hate me now but here I am with another chapter of My Light.

MIM-MIM-MIM-MIM-MIM-MIM-MIM-MIM-MIM-MIM-MIM-MIM-MIM-MIM-

* * *

"What!" Bunny and North yelled.

Tooth covered her ears "What?"

"You told us that all the boxes were taken by Pitch!"

Tooth smiled evilly "They were."

"But how..."

"Baby Tooth went into Pitch's lair to get the memories while we fought with Pitch."

North crossed his arms "So we were distraction."

Sandy looked at Tooth.

Tooth cocked her head to one side "Well kind of..."

Everyone glared at her.

"Manny told me to do it!"

MiM spoke "Enough! If you are to truly to understand Jack Frost than you must watch his memories. I might hold the key to bringing him back."

Everyone nodded.

"So." Bunny asked "How exactly are we going to do this?"

Sandy tried to explain with his dream sand but he was going much too fast.

Tooth said "Ok what you have to do his hold hands."

Everyone held hands as Tooth then picked up the box and touched it. Then the world spun. Colors were everywhere memoires going haywire until suddenly they stopped and they landed in a room with a loud Thump!

"Remind me to never do that again." Bunny said before walking straight into a tree like a _very _drunk person.

"Momma come look!"

Everyone turned their heads to see a child running towards them. They were about to hide when the child ran through Sandy and stopped in front of a small house.

Sandy looked at them with a question mark on top of his head and spelled out with his dream sand /Why did he walk though me?/

North stroked his beard "The child cannot see us. Maybe he does not believe?"

Tooth shook her head "No I think it's because we're not supposed to be here what we're seeing is memories things that have already happened."

"The sheila has a point mate, physically speakin' were not really here."

A woman opened the door and looked at the boy her eyes softening "What is it Jack?"

Bunny looked at the boy "No way."

North squinted "Can it be? Jack Frost!"

Jack tugged on her dress "Papa taught me how to skate! Come see please?"

He then tried to make his eyes as big and cute as he could. His mother laughed and closed the door behind her.

"Alright just for you Jackie." she ruffled his hair and them walked away from the house Jack talking nonstop.

Sandy wrote /He sounds kind of like you Tooth./

Tooth smiled she had just met Jack but the moment she saw him she felt like she had to protect him, she had some kind of "mother's protectiveness" over Jack. She viewed him as a son.

Jack and his mom stopped when they came to a familiar lake. Jack's lake.

"No wonder Jack is so protective over lake. He came here with parents."

Jack put on his tiny skates and with help from his mom he glided into the ice. He didn't trip once, it seemed like he had practiced for years. He twirled and made pictures on the ice with his skates. After his performance his mother clapped while Jack dramatically took a deep bow.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The guardians clapped as well Sandy smiling, North booming with laughter, Tooth fluttering madly in the air, and Bunny grinning at Jack.

Then a voce said "That was great Jack my boy."

Jack's face broke into a smile as he saw who it was "Papa!"

He tried to sate towards his father but he was going much too fast and tripped over a log that was in the lake falling head first on the hard ice.

"Ouch!"

His father and mother rushed to his side yelling "Jack!"

Tooth was about to go too when North stopped her.

Sandy wrote /Remember were not supposed to be here everyone walks through us./

Tooth nodded biting her lip "I know but, oh my poor sweet tooth!"

Bunny rolled his eyes "Its fine sheila. See! Frostbite's mom and dad are already taking care of him."

Sure enough Jack's mom and dad were already helping Jack up when Jack broke into a smile.

"Momma! Papa! I lost a tooth!"

Tooth shrieked with joy. Her sweet tooth had lost his first tooth. North, Bunny, and Sandy covered their ears.

Jack's father laughed "Well you know what that means."

"Tooth Fairy!" they both yelled at the same time.

Jack's mother rolled her eyes and sighed "Boys."

Jack took his first tooth then shoved it in his pocket. He put on his boots and hung his skates over his shoulders smiling at his mother and father he took their hands and they walked back home. The guardians were silent for a while.

Then North spoke "Why would Manny take away Jack from this good life?"

Bunny looked away "There must be a reason why."

Tooth nodded "And were going to find out why."

TJF-TJF-TJF-TJF-TJF-TJF-TJF-TJF-TJF-TJF-TJF-TJFF-TJF-TJF-TJF-TJF-TJF-TJF-TJF-TJF-TJF

* * *

Another memory started it was only a few hours after Jack had lost his first tooth. He was sitting on the floor of his house near the fire place holding a very cute stuffed bunny. His father was sitting on a very big impressive looking chair. Jack's mother was in the kitchen making them dinner.

Jack's father then spoke "Are you ready Jackie?"

Jack nodded his eyes wide.

/What is he doing?/ asked Sandy

"Beats me mate."

"Ok then. Because you lost a tooth tonight I will tell you a special story."

Jack gasped.

His father chucked at his adorable son. "This story is special because it's about five very important people."

Jack's mother scolded Jack's father "Michael Overland Frost! Stop making the boy impatient and just get on the story!"

Michael grinned and said "Yes, Rose I will. Anyways where was I?"

Jack was jumping up and down "You were just telling me about the five important people."

"Oh yes. The five people were very unusual because they were not like other humans. Oh no, they were guardians."

The real guardians gasped.

"How does he know about us?" Asked Tooth

/Maybe he heard about us and made it up?/

Bunny nodded "Sound likely."

"They protected the children from all over the world! Well four of them did. The fifth was evil, he filled the world with fear and darkness infesting every single dream making everyone fear him."

"What's his name?" asked the oh so innocent Jack.

"His name was Pitch Black."

No one was aware of the yellow eyes that watched them from the shadows listening to the story.

"But the other four were good and brought dreams, wonder, and hope to the children. These spirits were the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, and Santa Claus."

Jack held into his stuffed toy bunny and giggled.

"Aw see Bunnymund Jack likes bunnies too." said North patting Bunny's back.

Bunny snorted but couldn't help but think that it was cute how Jack liked bunnies.

"The Tooth Fairy collected the memories of the children, Santa made millions of gifts for the children who were nice, the Sandman gave good dreams to the children, and the Easter Bunny painted eggs and gave them to children on Easter. One day Pitch had a evil pan, he wanted to be seen by children like the guardians and at night he sneaked into the Tooth palace while the Tooth Fairy was away and stole the teeth that she collected. However a certain winter spirit had seen Pitch take the teeth and went to tell the guardians, they didn't believe him and sent him away."

Jack was frowning "Why didn't they believe the winter spirit Papa? He was only trying to help."

Michael looked serious "Because they thought that nothing could go wrong. After living in peace for so long the thought that it would stay that way forever."

"Well that's kind of dumb of them."

"Jack! don't use such language here!" yelled Rose

"Yes Momma."

He and his father fist bumped though when Rose wasn't looking.

The guardians could only listen in shock. Everything in Michael's story had happened to them!

"The winter spirit ran into Pitch while he was traveling to the South Pole, Pitch trapped the winter spirit and made him his slave keeping him in a glass cage. When the guardians went back to the palace they realized that what the boy said was true. Then war followed. Pitch had his army of nightmares ready and the guardians were armed and ready to fight for the children and for the winter spirit who was still caged. They fought for three days until Pitch was defeated and forced to run away. He forgot to take the winter spirit with him, the guardians as much as they tried could not brake the winter spirit out the cage."

"NO." Jack whined "They have to help him!"

Michael chucked "I'm getting to that part."

"One by one each of them gave up trying to save the boy expect one guardian that person would not give up because that spirit fell in love with the winter spirit. So Man in Moon told they spirit to take the boy up the tallest mountain and sing to him this 'You are my sun, my moon. You're my words, you're my tune. My earth, my sky, my sea. You're everything to me. You're my light in the darkness. You're my peace and my happiness. My hope my forever love."

Sandy's eyes widened /That's it!/

"What's it mate?" asked Bunny.

/Whoever loves Jack romantically had to take him up to the tallest mountain and sing him that song!/

"WHAT?" they yelled.

"Sandy it is only fairy tale." said North.

Sandy glared at them /Well everything Michael's saying came true so it only make sense that that's what we have to do!/

"But he didn't say who was the person who loved him." Tooth whispered loud enough for the rest to hear.

Bunny sighed "Maybe we have to find that out ourselves."

"When the spirit sang that to the boy he was released from the cage and was no longer a slave for Pitch. The two spirits kissed and became lovers. The rest of the guardians made the winter spirit the fifth guardian of fun and they all lived happily ever after the end."

Jack was now sound asleep on the floor. Michael scooped him into his arms and carried him upstairs to bed. They yellow eyes disappeared into the shadows giving no evidence that it was ever there.

* * *

L-O-V-E-L-O-V-E-L-O-V-E-L-O-V-E-L-O-V-E-L-O-V-E-L-O-V-E-L-O-V-E-L-O-V-E-L-O-V-E

Who is this person who loves Jack? You decide that's right people, it's all up to **you**, anyone can be that mysterious person but it cant be Pitch cuz duh! and that person must be a guardian ok? **VOTE**. Now people cuz unless I get enough votes on one person I can't make the next chapter.

The guardians are not done watching Jack's memories and will be expianed why later so until then.

Read the next chapter or your soul is mine,

THEYAOIFANFICTIONLOVERFOREVER


End file.
